


come back to me

by Tomholland1234



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, slow burn stucky, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomholland1234/pseuds/Tomholland1234
Summary: Steve and Bucky have ben friends forever. And after finally reuniting with each other Steve doesn't know if he fits in. he knew he still had something for Peggy but a part of his heart was telling him that he already had someone who loved him at home. he just didn't know who.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, bucky barnes steve
Kudos: 2





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to make this slow burn but I don't know how long it will really last so just bear with me and enjoy :)

"okay Steve, you've got all six stones to put back where we originally got them from. The power stone goes on Xandar in 2014 and after that you can put the soul stone back on vormir in the same year. Then you will deliver the reality stone- or the tesseract - to Asgard in 2013. In 2012 you will put the mind stone and the time stone back in New York and then travel back to 1970 to drop of the space stone in New Jersey. Only then will you come back home. Any questions?"

"So many" Steve replied to the new mix between Bruce Banner and the Hulk who he doesn't think he'll ever get his head around, "but I'm sure I'll be ok".

"Remember you can take as much time as you need, it will still only be five seconds for us here. Don't worry if you mess up a couple of times either, Pym gave us plenty of his formula so you have a few takes if needs be."

Stood slightly behind Bruce was Sam and Bucky, there to give support to their best friend, after all, time travel was still a new concept and wasn't guaranteed safe, so it helped Steve to know he had company. Sam looked on proudly at his friend as he picked up Mjolnir, ready to complete his mission. Steve looked at it in wonder, amazed that he could actually lift Thor's almighty hammer (he's pretty sure this means he rules Asgard now, but he hasn't mentioned it to Thor out of politeness, and he thinks Valkyrie will do a better job anyway). Bucky was proud too, but more worried than ever, how could he not be? His closest friend was travelling through time, and Steve being Steve, something was bound to go wrong.

"Ready?" Bruce smiled calmly, looking Steve in the eye giving him slight reassurance. He could see Steve was nervous so turned to Sam and Bucky to help him out. Sam picked up on this and gave Steve a thumbs up and a huge cheesy smile. Steve chuckled and saluted back at Sam. Bruce then looked over to Bucky to see him giving Steve a faint smile but fumbling with his fingers, obviously nervous.

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Steve, shaking Bruce from his thoughts. As Bruce began his countdown, Steve looked at the scenery around him. He looked at the way the autumnal leaves were turning shades of yellow and red, and the bright blue sky of the year 2023. His skin prickled at the crisp October air while he gazed at his long time friend. Bucky looked worried, making Steve have second thoughts about what he was about to do. No. Bucky will be fine without him, Steve thought, he has Sam and the rest of the Avengers and this will be best for Steve, his own reset button in a way. As the countdown ended, Steve was transported away to complete his tasks.

"Okay" Bruce said, "bringing Captain Rogers back in five, four, three, two..." No Steve.

"Hey where is he Bruce?!" Shouted Sam from behind "Bring him back!" Sam continued to shout at Bruce while he was messing with buttons and switches, clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown, doing everything in his power to get his friend back.

Bucky was speechless. He knew Steve would do something like this but then, what if wasn't Steve's fault? What if he was hurt or got stuck on another planet? What if he ran out of the formula stuff Bruce was on about? Or even worse- what if he was dead? Bucky couldn't shake the thoughts from his head as he kept assuming the worst. How could Steve just leave him like this? Bucky hadn't regained his full memory and Steve was the only one who could help him with that. Steve was Bucky's everything, he'd been there for him through the roughest days and the darkest nights. And hell, Bucky looked after his tiny ass too back before the war.

Bucky remembers when he was eleven and Steve was ten, he'd had to drag Steve away from some schoolyard fight, probably about some boy saying something indecent about a girl. He remembers the boy Steve picked a fight on was much older than him, probably about fourteen or fifteen, so Steve had no chance really. Bucky remembers having to apologize to the boy and grab Steve's wrist to pull him away. But Steve didn't give up that easily and got free from Bucky, but before Steve could do any more damage, Bucky had already thrown Steve over his shoulder and was walking away with him. Steve complained all the way home and saying he could walk on his own but Bucky knew that Steve secretly liked it. When they got back to Steve's small apartment, Sarah was still working and would be until about ten, working three jobs just to support her and Steve. Bucky remembers setting Steve down on the couch and taking his shirt and trousers off, to see if he had any injuries. Luckily Steve only had a bloody nose and a grazed knee. Bucky remembers going to get their first aid kit and cleaning Steve up, then dressing him in his pyjamas and taking him to bed. He remembers making Steve some tea and cabbage soup because that’s all Sarah had in. He remembers how when Bucky was about to settle in the living room Steve called out and asked him to stay with him, so Bucky did. He remembers climbing into bed with Steve and holding him as it started to get dark outside. He remembers Steve cuddling into his side for warmth as night fell and the air became cool. He remembers the many nights after this, cuddling each other for warmth, Bucky nursing Steve back to health after another rumble or in the winter when Steve got sick. After Sarah died, Bucky moved in with Steve and they shared a bed to keep up with tradition. Bucky remembers trailing his hand through Steve’s hair, Steve nuzzling up to his neck when he did this. And he remembers giving light kisses to Steve’s forehead or nose when he was asleep, silently showing his appreciation for his best friend.   
  


Then Bucky had to leave for war, and next thing he knew, Steve was big and was a national icon, a celebrity even. Before Bucky could even get his head around this, he fell of a train and was captured by hydra, only then would Steve find him seventy years later and rescue him. Things had never been the same between him and Steve, probably because it had been so long and Bucky just wanted the old Steve back, before the avengers, before hydra, before the war. Bucky just wanted his Stevie back.

But now even that wasn’t certain. Steve was gone, lost somewhere in time and his only hope was for Bruce to figure out a way to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any constructive criticism as it will really help me with further chapters :))  
> (god I sound so formal haha)


End file.
